Of Beer, Birds, and Jealousy
by crazymiko
Summary: Left in the shop with Ken during Aya-chan and Ran's weekly lunch date Youji does some thinking about the two. Same timeline as Operation Boxer Shorts and Basketball is not my Friend, a little bit more serious though.


Hello! I've got another YoujixAya fic. This one is a bit different from the other two though it's a bit more serious and a lot shorter. I was just thinking about Youji and this piece popped into my head. This fic follows the same timeline as Operation Boxer Shorts and Basketball is not my Friend, it's not necessary to read them first, but it could help. I tend to make references to them so if something seems off it may have appeared in one of my previous Weiss fics. Enjoy! Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss Kreuz; it belongs to whoever owns it. Summary: Youji's left with Ken in the shop every Friday while Aya (Ran) and Aya-chan go on their weekly lunch date. As usual while he works his thoughts wander to Ran and Aya-chan. This time he thinks about his relationship with the two.  
  
Of Beer, Birds, and Jealousy  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~Koneko no Sumi Ie~*~*~*~  
  
It's Friday again, funny thing is Friday used to be the day that signaled an upcoming weekend of drunken debauchery but that's changed. Now Friday is a day that involves quiet thinking and a date that doesn't lead to another one-night stand. The quiet thinking and dates became almost a ritual, one that I'm not completely sure of its origins. My best guess would be it started when I started on my drinking a little early while thinking about Ran. Since he and Aya-chan go to lunch every Friday I have a two-hour window during my shift with Ken to sit behind the register with a beer and think about him. Occasionally I think about Aya-chan too but usually just about Ran. Seems strange to call him Ran, I got to know him as Aya but calling him Ran causes less confusion. I'm feeling poetic and serious today, I've been thinking of Ran and Aya-chan as birds. You know the kind that are so beautiful you're torn between setting them free and keeping them caged. If I take that thought any further I can even come up with different aspects of their life that would be a "cage." In a sense their emotional dependence on each other can be seen as a cage; they have to stay together. Neither of then will admit it, but if the other tried to sever all ties they'd both be crushed. They already tried sending Aya-chan abroad to study; that lasted about a month before they both couldn't take it. Their dependence on each other is probably why Aya-chan was so accepting to Ran's night job. I'm a little jealous of Aya-chan; Ran showers her with his brand of affection and caters to her every whim. I have to work for every bit of affection I receive from Ran and he has no problems shooting my ideas down. I shouldn't be jealous of her though; I know that Ran loves me. Also she's been in a coma for two years, Ran's just trying to make up for lost time. Besides, the type of affection she gets from Ran is the kind that only one sibling could give to another. The real root of the problem is I don't like to share. While she was away I had him all to myself, every smile was for me, every day was spent with me. With Aya-chan here he spends part of the day home-schooling her and then taking her out to lunch every Friday. Friday is the day that we go out on our date, now I have to share it with Aya-chan. I don't dislike Aya-chan for this, I see her as the little sister I never had. She's been nothing less than supportive of my relationship with Ran; she's even helped me in figuring him out. I've spent the past six months sharing Ran with her; I should be over it by now. This topic is getting too far, I might find my answer if I keep thinking. I don't want to know the answer yet. Time to think of something else, besides, I'd need a break, a cigarette, and another beer to go any deeper into that topic. It's far too noisy to really think in here and I can't take my break until Omi or Aya-chan and Ran get back if I don't want to piss off Ken. Normally I wouldn't care about how angry he was, but he'd tell Ran and that would ruin my night. Ran would lecture me about slacking off and that the flower shop may be a cover but it was also a business.  
  
Reminds me that I haven't decided where to take Ran tonight. Keeping him, as a lover is a full time job in itself, he can be surprisingly high maintenance at times. When I first met him I hadn't pegged him as the type to have some sort of inferiority complex. He still thinks he's not a good enough brother for Aya-chan. Then he has these moments where he thinks he doesn't deserve friendship and love, those are the worst. It takes forever to convince him otherwise. I know that collectively as a group, to put it bluntly, we're some of the most fucked up people in all of Tokyo. If I had to decide who is the most messed up of all of us I'd say either Omi or Ran depending on how they were acting at the moment. Ken and I can at least admit we have issues; those two just refuse to acknowledge theirs. It would be hopeless to try and get them professional help though, they'd find some way to get out of it. Omi would use his cuteness and guilt-trip us out of it, Ran would be a little bit more direct and just kill us for even suggesting he had problems. Though I suppose if either of them worked out whatever problems were plaguing them and became sane normal members of society we wouldn't recognize them. Some of their more defining characteristics are their less than perfect mental health after all.  
  
What a couple we make, two slightly insane assassins that also arrange flowers, the Renaissance man with a new twist. Makes me wonder when it's all going to finally catch up with us, when Aya-chan will finally get dragged into this life past the point of no return. I doubt that Kritiker will let Aya-chan walk away from all this with the knowledge she possesses. Maybe she'll become like Manx and Birman, handing out missions to others like us. I wonder what Ran will do when Birman finally brings up the subject of recruiting Aya-chan. Birman's already asked me about what I think Ran's reaction will be. Ran's trying his best to protect Aya-chan from this life but I think he knows in the back of his mind that it's only a matter of time. The moment we said yes to Kritiker the door slammed shut, there are only two ways to get out, to die or be released. Chances are you'll die; Kritiker seems very possessive of their agents. We are allowed only as much slack as Kritiker thinks we need to stay loyal; if we need more then they're willing to give.they have a rather unpleasant answer for that. How morbid, but there isn't any way to sugarcoat it. There's no such thing as a good murder, and who are we to judge who lives and dies? This late in the game it's best to just deal with things as they happen, no use dwelling on it, it won't change a damn thing. The only thing we're guaranteed is the here and now, I should just plan my date with Ran and try and figure out a way not to be upset about Aya-chan.  
  
Maybe tonight we should bring her along with us; I haven't really spent anytime with her when it was just the three of us. That's probably why I keep feeling like she's an intruder; I haven't spent enough time with just her and Ran. Tonight we'll go to her favorite restaurant and maybe see a movie afterwards. Next Friday we can all go and see the cherry blossoms together, they're starting to bloom. Omi will be disappointed at first, he'll want to go as a group but I'm sure once him and Nagi meet up they'll want to see it alone. I almost feel sorry for Ken but I'm sure there are plenty of young women that would love to view the blossoms with him. If that fails then I'm sure there will be tons of kids for him to play soccer with. I'll spring the idea on the later; Ran and Aya-chan are back from their lunch date already. Now Ken and I can go get our own lunches while they cover for us. I have to think of a way to stay busy for a few hours, after their shift Ran will finish Aya-chan's lesson for today. If he catches me hanging around I'll become a teaching assistant for the afternoon. Did I mention that the afternoon lessons are self-defense? I'll just go shopping, I'm sure Aya-chan would love to have a new bracelet to go with her outfit. Can't always avoid the answers, sometimes they come without us wanting them to. All I can say is at least it was a good answer this time.  
  
~End~  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that piece was kind of weird. I'm not sure what I was thinking towards the end but it got less serious. Just proves I'm incapable of staying serious for any length of time. I hope that this wasn't too horrendously out of character for Youji. 


End file.
